


Hope and Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: AU - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Grief after major character death. KS Love Story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim is in emotional pain.

Jim's heart didn't know how to beat healthily without Spock at his side. His body didn't know how to put one foot in front of the other. His mind didn't know how to make sensible, well considered decisions. That which fuelled his soul ached, woefully lacking.Spock was the love of Jim's life. Jim knew that, for sure, and he couldn't seem to deny it now. "Give him back to me. Give my Spock back to me!" He pleaded with Creation, all the Universes, realms of existence, and the God he realised that he somehow believed in.

Jim made that plea three times; when he fell to the deck, beside Spock, separated, supposedly protected, by the vast screen column/chamber around the warp core. Then, again, when Spock's father, Sarek, gave Jim the idea that he might be able to bring Spock back; and Jim made that plea a third time when Spock and McCoy lay, so still, on those plinths at the top of Mount Soleya. Of course, Jim wanted McCoy back safely, too.

He also made a similar plea for another man he loved as deeply, very differently, but just as deeply; his son, David. Jim's plea wasn't heard for his son... He'd have given up his soul after Spock had given it back to him, to save David, too; he'd have torn himself apart further still than the pain he felt so readily, to save them both; but when Spock came back to him, Jim couldn't help but let his hope survive. 'Be still, my beating heart, only enough to hear his beside me again.' Jim thought, speaking of Spock, but feeling guilty that his son could not also be living, too.

Written: 12.6.16


End file.
